


Our knees are for more than praying

by AwayLaughing



Series: Still there are rainbows [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Consent Issues, Guilt, M/M, Oral Sex, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwayLaughing/pseuds/AwayLaughing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late at night, buried under fear and adrenaline and blind hope, Dick lets himself believe that it's love he sees in those eyes - just for a little while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our knees are for more than praying

**Author's Note:**

> Also from the YJ anon meme, some edits made.

It's been just under two months since the two started movie night on Fridays and Dick is shaking, his skin crawling. It's not good, he knows it isn't because Wally will and has noticed it, green eyes flicking over to his friend every few seconds. “Rob,” Wally sounds concerned and Dick doesn't want him to ask because the truth is ugly and Wally shouldn't have to hear it, “Batman already told me.”

Dick's throat feels suddenly too tight and he can't speak, he just continues to shake in his corner of the couch. “I,” he swallows, trying to reassure, “I'm fine KF, the anti-toxin just leaves you a little jittery for a while.”

“I know,” Wally is so serious, eyebrows drawn together, “you don't have to sit over there.”

 _Yes I do._ “I don't want to bother you,” he sounds more pathetic then he'd wanted to and it makes him wince.

Wally gives him a bright smile at that, shifting the freckles on his face. “You don't bother me Rob,” his voice is light, “in fact, I sort of like cuddling with you bro.”

“Y-you,” Dick's throat is tight again because _wantwantwant._

“Come here,” Wally isn't exactly demanding but with his arms beckoning him forward and his smile still carved into his face Dick was so very unable to refuse, and he slides forward, under one wiry arm. His shaking doesn't abate, his pent up energy still thrumming inside of him, rattling around like a ping pong ball. “Hey,” Wally's voice is so soft as he speaks, shifting his grip to pull Dick impossibly closer, “are you cold or is just the drug?”

 _So much more than the drug_ Dick thinks guiltily, but he doesn't dare say it. “J-just the drug.” He buries his face into Wally's side as he speaks, trying to block out reality, cursing Scarecrow as he does so. His glasses dig into his face into Wally's side, which is probably uncomfortable but Dick doesn't care and he tries to bury harder and it takes him a minute to realize he's crying.

Not sobs or anything theatric, just tears sliding down his face because he's so impossibly in love with Wally and so full of energy and it isn't a good combination, especially not when paired with Wally's warmth and strength and scent and bright green eyes.

“Rob?” Dick wants to moan in despair because of course Wally would notice the tears, and the next thing he knows he's between Wally's legs, the two of them nose to nose. “It's okay Rob, if you're still scared you can tell me.”

 _I'm scared, so scared because I love you Wally and you don't love me_ “I-I'm not,” he doesn't believe himself, not when he can see the worry on Wally's face, “I'm itchy.” It sounds lame, he knows that but he goes on anyway, trying to diffuse the situation or something. “There's all this energy and no where for it to go.”

“Right,” Wally's frowning again and Dick wants to sooth the wrinkles away, “you're ribs are too hurt to train or something.” Dick nods miserably, avoiding Wally's concerned stare. “Isn't there anything you can do? Anything I can do?” Dick freezes when Wally asks that because _nonono no taking advantage_.

“I-you,” he chokes on his guilt and want, “you don't have to.”

“Rob,” Wally's got a strange look in his eyes, something tender. “I'd do anything for you, you're my best friend.” Dick just groans again, mostly due to frustration and conflicted feelings, and lets himself hide in Wally's neck, panting. “Rob? Just tell me, I'll help.”

“No,” Dick is feeling both disgusted and proud, he's got just enough willpower to not give in, but it won't last long. Not with the energy and heat and smell and hormones. “Nononononono.” Even as it speaks it's happening, heat and swelling and embarrassment and Dick hears the click of Wally swallowing. “Sorry I'll just-”

“It's okay Rob,” Wally's still smiling, if a little forced, “I don't mind. It happens to the best of us.”

Dick flushes, bright, bright red, his ears growing hot eyes darting anywhere but Wally's even though he still has his sunglasses on. “I know I-I just,” he swallows hard and without thinking bucks forward, “oohh.” He's so far past being embarrassed, his hips move on their own and his mouth is producing stuttering sighs of it's own volition. Wally stares at him for a moment, green eyes wide and shocked before strong, thin hands land on Dick's hips, stilling them.

“Hey man,” he doesn't sound angry or offended or weirded out, just uncharacteristically calm. “Relax,” he says it in a way that suggests that Wally understands that Dick literally cannot stop, and he responds to Dick's desperate little whine by pressing dry lips to Dick's cheek. It's an absurdly chaste gesture and Dick wants to actually kiss the speedster, mouth to mouth, tongues intertwined, but he knows better than to press his luck.

Dick knows this is when he should pulls away, go and hide in his room and bite his pillow while he jerks off but Wally isn't telling him to stop and that's so terribly dangerous because Dick is just this side of obsessed with the other. “Wa-Ki-I,” he's terribly inarticulate at the moment and it's so not him, not Dick or Robin and he feels more tears of frustration well up and God, he wants to kill Scarecrow and his stupid toxin and the anti-toxin's stupid lingering after effects.

“Shh,” Wally understands though, which makes it worse as he flips Dick around, pressing him into the warm spot Wally's body had just been, kneeling between Dick's legs. “I just want you to relax okay? You'll strain your ribs.”

“But I,” he doesn't want to say it, that he's gotten hard in a depressingly quick period of time and due to nothing more than being jittery and around Wally, and when the other smiles it gets worse. And then it goes from badbadbad to very good when Wally presses an open mouthed to his trembling stomach muscles. “Oh God Wally,” he doesn't even realize he's used the other's name. “Oh God.”

“Shh,” Wally looks so damn good, kneeling before Dick on the couch, hands still on Dick's hips. “Do you want me to stop?”

“No!” the cry is loud and he bites his lip to keep back another cry as Wally, gives a patient smile and unzips straining jeans. Dick is fully hard, and he feels embarrassed by the proximity, his inexperience suddenly as obvious as his problem. “KF you don-”

Wally cuts him off by bobbing his head down, tongue dragging up the underside of Dick's cock, thin lips wrapping around the head once the speedster reaches it. Dick drags in a rough, ragged breath, trying to calm his furious heart beat but it doesn't work because Wally is sucking him off and his mouth his so hot and wet and Dick is whelmed. Utterly. _You could be in love with me_ the thought forms in spite of the mind clearing bliss he's going through, _when you're like this Wally I can believe that._

Wally's head continues to bob, tongue rapidly pressing against all the right spots and Dick is only partially aware that he's babbling. At some point he must ask a question because Wally hums, no, _vibrates_ and Dick is sobbing outright as one hand tangles into soft red hair and the other goes to his mouth, teeth sinking into his knuckles.

Wally swallows, not at all phased and Dick, later, will think that's unfair because his ears are ringing and his vision has gone white only to return doubled and the minute those start to clear exhaustion hits. For now though, he decides to pretend Wally does love him, and he goes to sleep to the feeling of the other picking him and taking him to bed.

The jitters are gone.


End file.
